In order to satisfy a wireless data traffic demand that is increasing after a 4th generation (4G) communication system has been commercialized, an effort is being made to develop an improved 5th generation (5G) communication system or a pre-5G communication system. For this reason, the 5G communication system or the pre-5G communication system is called a Beyond 4G network communication system or a post long term evolution (LTE) system.
In order to achieve a high data transmission rate, the implementation of the 5G communication system in an mmWave band (for example, 60 GHz band) is being considered. In order to alleviate a path loss of a radio wave in an ultrahigh frequency band or to increase the delivery distance of the radio wave, technologies such as beamforming, a massive multi-input multi-output (massive MIMO), a full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), an array antenna, analog beamforming, and a large scale antenna are discussed in the 5G communication system.
Further, technologies such as an evolved small cell, an advanced small cell, a cloud radio access network (cloud RAN), an ultra-dense network, device to device communication (D2D), a wireless backhaul, a moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), and interference cancellation have been developed in the 5G communication system in order to improve the system network.
In addition, the hybrid frequent shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) (FQAM) and the sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) corresponding to the advanced coding modulation (ACM) and the filter bank multi-carrier (FBMC), the non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and the sparse code multiple access (SCMA) corresponding to an advanced access technology, and the like are being developed in the 5G system.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.